What Are We?
by Akira Daiyamondo Suta
Summary: sweet little one-shot from a new fanfiction i will be writing later.


(In my fanfiction the pjo character have powers similar to semblance and entered into a competition to be divided up into teams. Similar to RWBY.) (Sneak peek)

Percy POV

This was the day team LRRJ was going on their first mission.

I know for sure Luke would be nervous about his first mission, since he is the leader of the team. I know about he pressure from personal experience.

I knocked on their dorm room door expecting one of the members to answer.

"Come in!" Yelled Luke.

I open the door and come in only to notice Luke was the only occupant in the room.

"Oh, hey Percy, what brings you here?" He asked.

"Just here to wish you guys good luck." It was half the truth, but he didn't need to know that.

"You could have met us down at the courtyard, we're about to leave in...10 minutes."

I laughed sheepishly, "Guess I forgot," I muttered idiot to myself.

Luke didn't look convinced.

"Sure," he answered.

He patted the space next to him on his bed.

I sat down next to him as he fell back, full of exhaustion.

"You know I never know how you take all this pressure, being a leader, hero or the Gods, etc. I would have given up by now."

I smiled sadly.

After Gaia's defeat I was treated less like a demigod and more like person of divine power. Excluding from my friends, it was impossible to form a romantic relationship with anyone. My excuse for not dating anymore was that I felt uncomfortable dating people who were somehow related to me. It was a stupid answer, but they accepted it. Every new camper that came were filled in on who I was and they just treated me like something they couldn't reach. Like I was too good for them, when you raised on a level like that, you become isolated from everyone else.

Then there's the duties I was given after.

"I've had years of practice, you weren't around for half of it."

Luke flinched.

I forgot not to mention his death. Whats wrong with me.

"I'm sorry Luke, I didn't mean to say-"

"-I know,"

I sighed and fell back on the bed with him.

Luke turned towards me.

"Why do you do that?"

I rolled over to him. "What?" I asked

"You always apologize for things that aren't your fault."

My eyes widen and I averted my eyes.

I felt Luke brish my bangs back. I look back to him and got caught in a staring contest with him.

He started moving closer until we were only inches apart, my heart started beating as if it would pop out any moment. What was he gonna do.

He blew in my eyes, causing me to flinch and sit up.

Luke was laughing as if I was featured on America's most funniest videos.

I got annoyed and shoved him of the bed. He landed on the ground with a thump, still laughing like a hyena.

Luke got up and motioned fro me to get up.

"Come on, Percy, its almost time for me to go."

I got and walked out along with him.

As we got to the bottom of the stairs, Luke asked me a question I hoped we could have forgotten.

"Are you going to tell me why you really came upstairs to the dorm?"

I stopped and stumbled.

I cursed, I was hoping he forgot about that scenario.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, but I'm sure he noticed my nervousness.

We were near the front door that lead to the courtyard, through that door was the aircraft that would take team LLRJ to there mission site.

Luke just rolled his eyes.

"Percy, you may fool everyone else with your lying skills, but I think you forgot that Hermes is my dad."

We were right in front of the door.

"Well see ya Perce, I'll see you in about 3 days."

Luke opened the door a bit, it was now or never.

"Luke." I said his name, without thinking how I would say it.

He stopped, but kept the door opened a bit.

"The . . . the reason I came upstairs was t-to . . . apologize for what I said that time in my cabin. I didn't mean any of that, I was angry and devestated about-"

"Percy!" Luke let go of the door as it closed. He grabbed my hand.

"You don't have to apologies for anything, I understand."

I nodded.

"Luke, I don't hate you." He looked up in my eyes.

"Maybe I though I did in the rush when I was a kid, but I want you to know that I don't hate you. Not anymore."

He look down, I noticed he still held my hand.

He brought it closer to his mouth and pecked it.

I didn't need a mirror to see that I was blushing.

"Anything else Percy? " he asked.

The atmosphere was so thick you could cut it.

"Um, uhh, . . .good luck?" It was the only thing I could think of saying.

He smiled.

I turned to go, when I felt Luke grasp my hand tighter. Next thing I knew Luke pulled me back, closer then ever and . . .

Kissed me . . .

my eyes widen, as I was frozen for a minute, then I responded by placing my hands on the side of his face. He placed one hand at my waist another to the left side of my head.

He pulled me closer.

This was the second time Luke kissed me, I remembered the first time he did was after the 'incident'.

We separated and I couldn't look him in the eye, he leaned in close and whispered bye.

Gave me a quick peck and walked out.

I just stood there wondering what had just happened.

How did I feel about Luke and how did he feel about me.

 **This is a sweet little one-shot from my new fanfiction that's coming out soon.**


End file.
